


but victory's contagious

by surrenderer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux in Lingerie, Drabble, Hound Kylo Ren, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Service Top Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux, Title Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer
Summary: “But I’m not the emperor of the galaxy.” Kylo hears the impliednot yetin his voice, and he burns with the knowledge. “For now, I believe there’s something else you could be doing other than considering the color of my accessories.”Their plans have succeeded. Now, they celebrate.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	but victory's contagious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sternfleck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternfleck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [when the kill time comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688000) by [surrenderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer). 



> This is a short little sequel to [when the kill time comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688000), but can be read alone. The basic facts you need to know: Kylo and Hux have killed Snoke and taken over the First Order before the events of The Force Awakens. And that's really it.
> 
> The title comes from "Glory and Gore" by Lorde.

“You’d look good in a crown,” Kylo decides. “Gold, to match your hair. Or black?”

Yes, black, for the stark contrast of it against the fiery red of Hux’s hair; a reflection of the First Order itself. It’s not as if Hux hasn’t already wrapped himself in the colors of the First Order before. He’s doing it now, despite having removed the ceremonial coronation robes as soon as they returned to their quarters, while Kylo was told to wait in the living room. Smooth black silk covers his upper thighs and hips, the gleaming expanse ending at his waist, where a wide strip of soft black lace wraps its way around him before the silk continues its way up his chest to finally end at his collarbones.

A gift, for Kylo alone to see when all the pomp and circumstance of the coronation ceremony was completed. Even now, Kylo can’t take his eyes off of Hux, the way he lounges on the bed, black silk and red hair and pale skin. His Supreme Leader.

“Mm, there’s a thought,” Hux murmurs, but he beckons Kylo towards him with one imperious hand. “But I’m not the emperor of the galaxy.” Kylo hears the implied _not yet_ in his voice, and he burns with the knowledge. “For now, I believe there’s something else you could be doing other than considering the color of my accessories.”

There are many things Kylo could be doing now, in fact, but he starts with approaching the bed, one hand and knee on the mattress, the other on Hux’s slim calf as he leans over Hux. He slides his hand up further, up Hux’s thigh, right to where the hem of his pretty outfit rests on his soft skin, concealing just enough for Kylo to want more. “I live to serve the First Order, Supreme Leader.” _I live to serve you._

Hux’s eyes gleam as he brushes his fingertips over Kylo’s cheek. “That’s a good soldier.” Kylo turns his head slightly, just quickly enough to kiss at Hux’s fingers. Everyone knows Kylo Ren is no mere soldier in the new Supreme Leader’s army, but it thrills him to be referred to as such. He is Hux’s to command, now more so than ever.

Hux drops his hand slightly to rub his thumb against Kylo’s lower lip with a pleased smile. “It won’t be long before the whole galaxy knows our power.”

Even now, with both the might of the First Order and of Kylo’s powers at his fingertips, Hux is not yet satisfied.

And neither is Kylo.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/parttimewonders) and [Tumblr](https://part-timewonders.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi wherever you want.


End file.
